Kono Suba One Night Stand (oneshot)
by tifaclocxii
Summary: Kazuma is died as he shocked for mistaken lorry was going to hit the girl but actually a tractor.He found himself in afterlife and found a useless goddess name Aqua. Kazuma has a choice to bring a skill of weapon to the rpg world but instead of choosing weapon he choose at night Kazuma was drunk and they had one night stand and Aqua pregnant?How will they make a living now?


That night Kazuma finally went out of his home for first want to buy a limited edition neko para morning after he buy that found a girl nearly hit by a lorry and he trying to save her but he died.

Kazuma is awake now and find himself at the world of nothingness and said.

"Where I am now?"

The girl with blue eyes and blue hair said,

"Hoho...You are in after life Kazuma"

Kazuma is very frighthened and very curious of how he he ask Aqua,

"So how did I died"

Then Aqua is laughing very hard.

" Hahhahahahahah... you was died in heart failure because you was so shocked because you thought that was the lorry hit the girl

but actually it was a tractor...hahahahaha."

"What?!"

"Also your family also laughing at your dead because you wet your pant when you was dying"

Kazuma is embarrassed

Kazuma is little bit inform about the choice he will make.

"So Kazuma you had 2 choice..First,go to heaven like everyone else or reincarnate in a RPG world,you like game right?"

"RPG World?"

"Yes you can bring a skill or weapon or anything!"

"Then I choose you"

He appointed his finger to Aqua and then Eris enters the world of nothingness and said,

"The application has been approved and from now on i will in charge of this place."

"What what what?!"

"If you defeat the devil king you can return."

The gate are opening then Kazuma and Aqua reincarnated to the world of rpg with nothing.

So Aqua and Kazuma unfortunately need to enter the RPG world and try to find a and she try to register but cant because they have is begging some old man at the restaurant.  
She ask the old man if he is worship axis cult but turned out the old man is worship Eris Cult.  
So the old man give them a little penny so Aqua and Kazuma register as adventurer.

Day by day Kazuma and Aqua working everyday,next night they sleep at horse realize and said something to Aqua.

"We come to this world to become adventurer not laborer"

"Lets kill some giant frog Kazuma"

She talking in her sleep and she sleeping again.

Finally they are going to accept the Kill 3 giant frog in 5 days trying to kill the frog but actually the frog swallow kill the frog eventually.2 more frog to kill The quest is too hard so they announce to make a one want to become their party but at the end of the day they found a short girl like crimson demon.

The crimson demon girl ask Kazuma to join the party,

"Can I join this party,I am a wizard and my name is Megumin the crimson demon"

Kazuma said,

"So you are a wizard"

"I can make an explosion spell"

"You accepted"

"Really thanks"

They resume the next frog is swallowing is going to cast an explosion spell.

"By the name of Crimson Demon...EXPLOSION(EKUSUPOROSHON)"

The explosion make the giant was killed but Megumin was swallowed by the dead frog.

Kazuma learning thief skill from someone and he use it to steal Megumin panties and Aqua Panties.  
The next day,they find a knight that want to join their name is Darkness.

So later that day,Kazuma drink too much beer until he accompanied by Aqua to their horse stable.  
Kazuma kiss her and unbutton her put the hotdog in donut hole and they actually had a one night stand together.

3 month later,Aqua is very tired lately and she also has nausea and ask Aqua.

"Whats wrong"

Aqua is crying she then answer to Kazuma,

"This is all your fault...hua hua hua huaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaa,my period is 2 month late and I think I am PREGNANT!"

"What I dont believe you I never touch you"

"That night...how can you forget our one night stand"

The next day,they going to see a doctor said to Aqua.

"Congratulation you two will become parent"

They got a quest to get rid ghost at haunted mansion and the reward is the aqua purified the that,Aqua,Kazuma,Darkness and Megumin stay at the mansion until the baby is born.

Day by day,month by said,

"I think I am going to labour"

Kazuma searching for midwife then Aqua safely had a childbirth and she had a fraternal twin a girl and boy.  
The boy got hair like Kazuma and the girl got blue hair like name her baby girl Aoi and Kazuma name his baby boy Kazuto.

Kazuma propose to Aqua in front of the midwife and the babies.

"Will you marry me"

"YES"  
Kazuma put the ring on the ring finger of year laters,Aqua and Kazuma had their wedding in front of their mansion.

THE END.

PS:/After two years i finally edit this my grammar improve or maybe


End file.
